<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I didn't cut my wings, I just gave myself new ones by SakuPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475298">I didn't cut my wings, I just gave myself new ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin'>SakuPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Character Study, Gen, idk - Freeform, mention of others characters, this is just a little thing about Afuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Afuro thinks he owns himslef a gift after everything that happened in Zeus<br/>So he choose his own freedom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I didn't cut my wings, I just gave myself new ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zeusweek day 2: Freedom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afuro had long wanted to be free and escape the chains that had tied him at first, run away from that past and start from scratch. He knew he wasn't the only one, that the whole Zeus felt that weight. They had to start over, without help or cheating, show that they could return to the top on their own, cost what it cost</p>
<p>Returning to Korea had been an option he contemplate for a while, but he would have missed his team too much, after all that had happened, having fallen and made a fool of themselfs in front of so many people, he couldn´t abandon them, they were a team</p>
<p>Afuro knew perfectly that it wasn´t his fault, that he was a child Kageyama had used, just like the others,but, when he remembered those days, the damage he had done to people who were now his friends.... he couldn't stop it from hurting</p>
<p>He had long wanted to take the reins of his life, get away from that loop of negative thought that overwhelmed him many nights, nights when his throat still taste like nectar and he could hear the screams in the stadiums</p>
<p>He was tired of his perfect image, of being that God who had fallen and been humiliated. Afuro and the Zeus grew together, taking steps to get away from bad choices. The Teikoku members appeared in their field, willing to train together, sharing the experiences they had gone through, the pain they had shared or sitting down to talk about Kageyama</p>
<p>After returning from FFI, with news of his death, both teams and Kidou were closer than ever. He didn't quite know how they ended up like this, but they spent many afternoons at one of them's house, lying in their room talking a little bit about everything, but, above all, about how to start from scratch, about how to rebuild their equipment and start over, climbing to the top without that man's shadow behind his back</p>
<p>In the end, after years of trying, with more or less success he returned to Korea for college</p>
<p>Afuro was tired of being Aphrodi, he wanted to be the same again, he wanted to be free and not have that weight on his back, he hated the image that everyone had associated with him and that's why the first thing he did to win his new freedom was to cut his hair. </p>
<p>He sat in front of the mirror of his new room, in a small apartment he had rented near the campus, brushing his hair slowly, making a braid that reached his waist.  When he took the scissors and put the braid over his shoulder he had a moment of doubt, Aphrodi and Afuro weren´t so different, but they were definitely not the same person. When he cut and the braid fell on his lap, he felt that he at last held his fate tightly.</p>
<p>He earned his own freedom step after step, regaining his name while gradually embracing Aphrodi's name, accepting that he could be that God without having to relate it to the fall. He adored his wings, they were wonderful and precious, but those wings had been given to him by someone else</p>
<p>That's why he also decided to cut them just like he had done with his hair. But now, looking at each other in the tattoo parlor, the wings on his back seemed more his own than ever, black lines on his skin that would always follow him and, for the first time, his decisions seemed entirely his</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>